Romantic Things and Pretty Rings
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: I didn't deserve to be forgiven, but she forgave me anyway. And I am so thankful for that. I have no idea what I'd do without her.


**Hey guys! :D I wrote another Shules fic. You can't blame me, I have more motivation then ever now that they're *sniffs* broken up. :(**

* * *

Today is the best day of my life. I got back together with Juliet. She came crawling back to me just like I knew she would. Okay that's not true, I came crawling back to her. I told her everything. I explained why I had to lie, I told her how I felt about her, I confessed my love to her. I kept rambling on and on about the same thing. Then she kissed me. She kissed me. It was a miracle. At first I was stunned because I wasn't expecting it. But then, when I kissed her back, that's when everything became clear. How she felt about this whole ordeal. I felt it. It came crashing down on me. It was almost surreal. I understood then, why she was ignoring me. It all made sense.  
When she pulled away she had a smile on her face which I gladly returned. We talked out everything over dinner, and we got back together. I didn't deserve to be forgiven, but she forgave me anyway. And I am so thankful for that. I have no idea what I'd do without her.  
So here I am, sitting next to my wonderful Juliet on a curb with a single street lamp to give us light straight above us. Why are we sitting on the curb? Well, she told me it would be romantic if we sat on the curb. I'm not really the one for romantic things. I always fail terribly. But this was her idea so I agreed. It is kind of romantic.  
She leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head.  
"You know, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't forgive me. Without you my life is incomplete. Like a bowling ball with no pins to knock down. Like a french fry with no ketchup."  
"Shawn, that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." She had tears in her eyes. But not sad and angry tears like before, but happy tears. She shivered a bit and I took my jacket off and put it around her. This time, we didn't have to worry about there being anything bad in the pocket, or so I thought.  
"That's the most romantic thing I've ever said." I smiled at her. "You're the one who kept me in Santa Barbara. If you hadn't taken my seat, I'd be halfway across the country somewhere; perfecting my ability to ice skate."  
"Ice skate?" She tilted her head with curiousity.  
I was about to say something, but it started raining right then and there.  
She looked up at the sky as the rain poured droplets on her face.  
"We should get out of the rain." she said.  
"It's just a few drops. Besides, I came prepared." I said and reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out an umbrella.  
"You are full of surprises, Mr. Spencer. I can't believe I didn't feel that weighing down the jacket." she laughed, "I guess I was to busy admiring your smile."  
I took her hand and we stood up. I walked her to a nearby bench so we wouldn't be sitting in the puddles of rain.  
She sat down and turned to me, "I'm so glad I let myself get over this. It really upset me when I found out about your secret, but, I can't live without you, either."  
I didn't have any words for that. Even though I'm very good with words, what she just said left me speechless.  
"Oh what's this?" She snapped me out of my thoughts when she spoke.  
"What's what?" I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy.  
She reached into the pocket of my jacket and I tensed up. I immediately remembered what I had in that pocket. I have to stop giving her my jacket only for her to find stuff in there.  
She pulled out a small, shiny band that most people would call a ring. Or to be more specific, my grandmother's engagement ring. I really need to stop carrying around that ring. But, you never know. There might be a perfect moment someday.  
She sat there, frozen and not speaking. She was clearly in shock at her discovery. I, too, was in shock that she found it. But I should stop underestimating her, she's a detective after all.  
"Shawn?" She spoke up, finally.  
"Um, you weren't supposed to find that. I sorta forgot it was in there."  
She held it up next to her head and it glistened in the little light that was shining.  
The light made her eyes shine brighter than the stars. I could see she was tearing up again.  
She put the ring in my hand and covered it up with my fingers. "I don't know exactly what you were planning to do with this now, but I can tell you that I am not ready for this yet. I mean, I still need some time to build trust again. Just know, that I know this will happen sometime in our future, but not now." She smiled sadly and I could tell her heart was breaking as she said this. Mine was, too.  
"You just tell me when you're ready." I said and slipped the ring in my jeans pocket. "I'm freezing out here! We should go get somewhere warm." I scooted closer to her.  
"I agree." She must have known what I was thinking because she got closer to me, too.  
"Ice cream?" I asked. We were just inches away from each other now.  
"You said you were freezing." she laughed and we collided.  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held my head in her hands as she played with my hair.  
"It's never too cold for ice cream."


End file.
